Sam
Sam, or "Samhain", is a demonic pumpkin-like creature who acts as the enforcer for the rules and traditions of Halloween, and is willing to do anything to make sure these rules are honored. It was later revealed that Sam was the one who created the Summerween Trickster to act in his stead as an enforcer for Summerween. Appearance Sam is depicted as a child dressed in a Halloween costume, which consists of an orange set of pajamas, and a mask made of a burlap sack with buttons for eyes. Sam drags a dirty sack around with him throughout his appearances, but its contents are unknown, presumably candy (although the red stains on the sack and the cat screeching when he drags it down the stairs would strongly suggest otherwise). Personality Sam acts very much like a child, being mischievous and appearing to love chocolate. Sam is the personified being of Halloween itself as well as the enforcer of its traditions and rules. He visits a different town every year on Halloween and appears to enforce the rules of the holiday and punish those who ignore and defy them. As enforcer of the rules and rituals of Halloween, Sam takes it upon himself to punish those who break tradition in the most brutal and mischievous way possible. Despite being a cruel and malicious entity, Sam is nonetheless fair and just for when the children decided to follow his rules and made sure that everyone else in the town did so he no longer stalked and attempted to kill them. He also, similar to the Summerween Trickster, gave them enough time to make sure that they light every Jack-O-Lantern they could find and gather a specific amount of candy before the clock struck midnight and he did not intervene to make their quest more difficult showing that he has a somewhat honorable side; although he did taunt them on occasion. Sam is also shown to get especially angry, almost as much as when someone breaks the rules of Halloween, when he found out that the Mystery Kids have destroyed the Summerween Trickster, who is one of his creations; although he calmed down as he understood that the Trickster was overjoyed at the prospect of being eaten and that in of itself was a test for them. His relationship with Jack Skellington is mostly unknown though Jack himself implies that they are on somewhat friendly terms but Jack does not appreciate Sam's forms of punishment towards those who do not follow Halloween traditions. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': According to Dipper, Sam has been around ever since the ancient Celtic Pagans celebrated Samhain. *'Regeneration': When Sam was shot by Flowey with his pellets it only temporarily subdued him. When Coraline then proceeded to cut off Sam's lower body, he awakens moments later and reattaches his body. He was also able to withstand being set ablaze by Lili. *'Necromancy': Sam can raise the dead from their graves as zombies to do his bidding. He demonstrates this ability by raising eight deceased children back from the dead to seek revenge on the man who killed them. *'Teleportation': Sam is shown to disappear and reappear from different locations. *'Telekinesis': Sam can move solid matter with his thoughts alone. He uses this power to open the door of the Mystery Shack though he was outmatched when confronting psychics like Raz and Lili. *'Supernatural Strength': Sam can easily break through a door and was able to toss Soos at a considerable distance with no effort. *'Supernatural Aura': Sam can cause supernatural happenings with his presence alone. When he arrived, numerous electronics malfunctioned, animals became erratic, and people like Norman and the Psychonauts felt a deep and heavy looming evil. Sam was even able to draw out many supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. *'Shapeshifting': Sam can take various forms like a black cat or a small child in a different costume. *'Possession': Sam can possess and control people. This is shown in when he possessed a group of kids to inform the Mystery Kids of their quest. *'Magical Knowledge': Sam has more than 2,000 years worth of knowledge and experience in many forms of Magic including Dark Magic and Witchcraft. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Trick 'r Treat